Liberdade Roubada
by Hoshi Brightness
Summary: Ela deixará de ser fraca..Ele deixará de ser frio...Eles deixaram de serem vitimas..


**Capitulo 1 :A Chave**

Não sei exatamente onde estou o lugar é aparentemente todo branco, como se jamais houvesse cores, não consigo ver sua forma, por falta das mesmas, a única coisa que existe aqui é um pequeno ralo prateado sobre meus pés. O silêncio é perturbador. Aos poucos parece que o ar está me faltando e só então consigo realmente refletir sobre o meu estado: Estou presa, num lugar sem saídas e supostamente sem entradas, numa caixa lacrada, onde não tem ao menos luz, apenas suas paredes brancas, que por incrível que possa parecer, são bastantes claras.

O medo me assola, aos poucos o ar me falta, eu quero gritar por socorro, eu quero poder correr, preciso sair daqui, mas nada disso é possível no momento. Vejo-me sentada num canto ofegante, e escuto uma risada aterrorizante, segundos depois um homem aparece à minha frente; pele clara, olhos fundos demonstrando não ter dormido por bastante tempo, alto, muito alto se for comparado a mim, sua respiração é pesada e quando tenho forças para olhar-lhe melhor no rosto, percebo uma enorme cicatriz que aos poucos se torna ainda mais nítida, começa perto da orelha e vem traçando sobre sua boca e termina no outro extremo de sua mandíbula. Ver essa cicatriz me vez ter arrepios,esses que foram crescentes ao notar que ele estava muito próximo de mim,dirigindo sua mão a minha direção.

Minha respiração novamente falhou, e logo ofeguei quando sentir as fortes mãos evolverem meu pulso me colocando de pé, e seguidamente envolvendo meu pescoço com tanta força a ponto de me tirar totalmente o ar. Eu queria gritar, queria correr, queria tentar me libertar, mas não conseguia. Era possível ver um sorriso macabro em seu rosto.

Ele abriu a boca e pude ver seus dentes, de ouro e prata, sua voz era ainda mais assustadora; E cada vez que ele silabou a palavra, meu coração parou instantaneamente.

-"Sa – ku – ra"

Nesse momento senti algo me puxando, os puxões viraram sacolejados e fui recobrando a consciência, com minha empregada ao meu lado com uma bandeja de café da manhã em mãos.

-"Sakura. Que bom que você acordou, já passam das três da tarde, seu padrasto mandou acorda-la." – Dizia Nisy, ela era empregada da família desde que eu nasci, e era ela que contava para mim coisas sobre o meu pai, coisas que minha mãe deveria me contar, mas ela trabalha bastante e não possui muito tempo, mas mesmo assim somos muito amigas.

-"Ta bom Ni-sama" – falei com aquela voz de sono, ainda um pouco tremula por causa do pesadelo, o mesmo pesadelo da noite passado, porém aos poucos ele vem avançando os acontecimentos. – "O que o Kabuto quer?"

Kabuto é meu padrasto, nossa relação, digamos que é normal,assim como toda relação padrasto-enteada,ele me escuta, na maioria das vezes comparece nas reuniões lá da escola, compra bons presentes de natal, coisas normais, gosto dele, pois vejo que ele faz minha mãe feliz.

Após tomar meu café, eu desci para falar com Kabuto.

-"Bom dia Sakura." – Ele disse rápido, era costume dele, me receber sempre assim. – "Mandei Nisy, te acordar para te repassar o recado de Jinsei" – Um recado da minha mãe?Essa era nova, ela não tem muito tempo, desde que papai morreu é ela que toma conta da nossa empresa e bem, é a única grande empresa da ilha em que moramos. Kiribati, é uma ilha muito pequena e bem, a nossa empresa é a única exportadora de cana de açúcar da região, tudo o que é produzido vai direto para Europa. Papai foi bastante esperto, fundando a empresa, pena que custou a vida dele. Melhor parar, pensar nisso não me faz bem.

-"Sakura, Você está me ouvindo?"

– "Acho que não estava prestando muita atenção, desculpe. Sobre o que era o recado mesmo?"

-"Jinsei, mandou avisa-la que amanhã começa a semana de celebração da ilha e bem a empresa Satoo Niki, terá grande participação" – Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas ele me cortou – "E ela pediu que te lembrasse que esse é um festival que seu pai sempre participou, e gostava da empresa presente e que ele sempre lhe levava nessas comemorações, caso você não se lembre." – Respondi apenas com um muxoxo – "É só isso."

Sem mais nenhuma palavra de ambas as partes eu subi para meu quarto imediatamente. Falar do meu otoou-san,me deixava assim,eu ainda não havia me acostumado com sua morte.Há dois anos atrás,meu pai viajava a negócios,eu tinha treze anos,éramos muito amigos,ele sempre me levava a empresa e me falava de quando eu trabalharia lá com ele no futuro,como a pequena Kiribati,ia prosperar com o tempo,me levava nos melhores lugares da ilha,viajamos para os melhores poderia dizer que tinha uma vida de criança normal,normal o bastante até para a filha de um dos únicos empresários da mais uma família importante, assim como a minha,porem ela não mais mora por aqui e agora esse posto é exclusivo da família Haruno.

Antes de uma das viagens do meu pai ele me chamou e me contou um segredo, me levou ate o sótão de nossa casa, lá tinha apenas uma cadeira, fotos nossas e muitos livros, e ate hoje foi o único sótão branco que vi. Enquanto ele estava viajando eu sempre passava horas no Tokoro, nomeado assim por mim, brincando com minhas bonecas ou lendo alguns dos livros que ficavam numa prateleira onde tinha meu nome. Aquele lugar,assim como um bem parecido que havia na empresa,porem no porão, parecia que meu pai me queria sempre perto dele e por isso criou esses Tokoros para nós. Ele me entregou uma chave, e ficou com um para ele, a minha era rosa e a dele azul.

Desde então, evito entrar lá, apenas o utilizo,quando estou triste,ou sinto saudades dele. O tokoro da empresa eu jamais entrei desde então e acho que também não chegarei a entrar, pois não tenho a chave do mesmo.

Foi naquele cantinho especial que eu chorei depois de saber da queda do avião e de sua respectiva morte.


End file.
